Bitter Sweet Memories
by angelrose78
Summary: a letter send after death to explain a love never given a chance to began. there is a major character death. you have been warned.


Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

* * *

a/n: with this short story there is a major character death. So you have been warned . If it not you cup of tea you may not want to read .

* * *

Bitter Sweet Memories

* * *

I have given up your heart for my own sanity. I still dream of see you in my arms. I long to feel your gentle touch. But I know I did the right thing by giving up your gentle heart. In the end I would have broken your heart. I would rather watch you from a far then leave you with a broken heart . You have been on my mind since I watched you walk away from me in Paris. I have watched you walk past me on your way to work. I feel my heart break every time I remember you walking away . No one knows that I gave up your heart and it hasn't been easy. But trust me it will be easier for us if we never find out that we could have loved each other . I would have walked a mile to keep you .But I knew it was a mile I could not walk . I Know no matter how far away you may go. I will always love you . Know mater the words I say .I will always love you .when I find myself alone I will think of you and remembering your smile and your dark chocolate eyes. Your eyes will always haunt my dreams until I draw my last breath . I will always love you . Even though you will never know the truth . My heart belongs to you. You had it from the moment you walked in to my office. I tried to lie to myself. But I was slowly falling in love with you even then. The night that changed it all for me was when I watched you distract Irv from seeing Stephen in a drunken stupor. You stole my heart that night. But you never knew . I tested you and tried to push as far away from me as I could get .but you always found away to make the imposable possible . You took my breath away the day you walked in to my office and sat the Harry Potter manuscript down on my desk . I couldn't take my eyes off of your smile.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOX

I think it would have been bitter sweet to have memories of kissing you .then I would have to go without your sweet kiss and gentle caresses . I will always remember the sound of your voice and the sound of your laugher. I know someday you will find happiness and joy. I will never forget you even as I lay drawing my last breath . I will always remember you standing next to me smiling and looking around Paris with such joy and happiness after we stepped out of the car. You had a spark in your eyes that I long to see again. I know that when I spoke to you in the car in Paris that I was the reason that spark faded from your eyes. I wish I could take it back but once the words were spoken I couldn't undo the damage that I caused. I did the only thing that I could think of .I let you leave and have a chance to chase your dreams. I will make sure that you have a chance to make your dreams come true . I will walk alone for the rest of my life. I will sit back and watch you as move on and have a life and a family that I could never give you . So I only ask that you remember me for who you thought I was and not for who I really am.. I will be reminded of you every time I return to Paris . Itis funny that I lost my one and true love in the city of love .

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOX

I guess it is karma after all ,that I had to have to give up the one thing that I want the most. So my darling Andréa I had have to watch you leave. but you will be forever in my heart and soul . You have and will be the greatest love of my life. Even though I was the one to give up your heart. But I only wish that you knew that you will always own mine . Maybe in our next life we will find each other and let our love bloom in to a precise rose. To be protected and loved . I can live on hope that we will meet again . I have shed to many tears for a love that I couldn't bring myself to try and have with you . So my darling forgive me for leaving you with this after my death . I wanted you to know that I loved you even after I watched you walk away from me . So I have bitter sweet memories to keep with me even in death .I may be a foot note in your history .but you were a part of mine . I don't want you to weep for me . You know how I would hate that. Remember sometimes it hurts to give up a love . But you never knew that I gave ours away . I hope you can forgive me for not giving you the chance to love me as I loved you .I have regrets and this is one that I wish I could have changed . But it's better to have loved then to never have loved at all. I almost had it all. But I didn't have your love . I live on the hope that I can find you in heaven and show you how much I love you .

'

Forever yours,

'

Miranda Priestly


End file.
